overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
New World
New World is a tentative name of the world, where the Great Tomb of Nazarick was transported to. The true name of this world is yet to be revealed. Introduction The world is a roughly typical "middle age fantasy world", yet there are many connections to YGGDRASIL in both history and culture. Ainz Ooal Gown's objective is to make his (originally his guild's) name an everlasting legend in this world. Surprisingly, this world itself automatically translates all of the languages, including the nuance and details. Thus, the mouth movements of a speaker may not match with the sound that the listener hears. Everyone accepts this translation naturally, but it is still necessary to learn letters in order to read. "Humans" in this world are not Homo sapiens sapiens. This is why they can become stronger than beasts by training. The author called humans in this world, "Homo sapiens magitheus" (this scientific name itself is just a joke), and Homo sapiens sapiens became extinct long time ago. Most of the humans in this world (including those in the Re-Estize Kingdom, Baharuth Empire and Slane Theocracy) have blonde hair and are typically good-looking. One has mentioned that the ocean is not salty, though the truth in that statement is doubtful. On the other hand, there were magical spells that produced salt, sugar, and spices, as well as ones which restored nutrients to the soil, removing the need for a fallow period in agriculture. The magic weapons in this world were made by having a magic caster enchant a weapon produced by a blacksmith. In other words, a skilled magic caster was more important than a skilled blacksmith when it came to making a powerful magic weapon. However, there were exceptions to that rule. Magic casters like Fluder could make the stilettos which Clementine carried through his magical knowledge, but the same could not be said for Gazef's sword. Power Level The inhabitants from the New World are considered to be extremely weak under YGGDRASIL standards. Gazef Stronoff, known as the strongest warrior of the Re-Estize Kingdom officially, had a hard time fighting against a devil of a lower level than the Death Knight (35). Fluder Paradyne, known as the strongest wizard of the Baharuth Empire possesses a strength that is comparable to the legendary Thirteen Heroes. While Fluder is able to use 6th-tier magic, Narberal Gamma on the other hand can use 8th-tier magic beyond it with great ease. In the past right before the Eight Greed Kings began their campaign for world domination, the amount of powerful individuals and monsters were far more common with the Dragon Lords being the overall dominant race. The ensuing power struggle diminished, all races including the amount of very powerful individuals and those of great power became even more scarce by the present times. Additionally, the Eight Greed Kings treated humans very well and that resulted humans to take more control and flock in greater numbers. The graded list of warrior type characters presented by the author suggests the approximate level boundaries of this world. Level 19 seems to be the limit one can reach by sheer effort (from Climb, who is weaker than 20 level warrior, Zaryusu Shasha). Level 29 seems to be the limit one can reach by both effort and talent (from Gazef), who is weaker than 30 level beast, Hamsuke). Those over level 30 are at the rank of "Hero" (Clementine), and the legendary vampire, who overthrew an entire kingdom single-handedly seems to be around level 50 (Evileye). However, this is the only thing about the human society that has been shown to us so far. There are many other characters in human society, whose identities have not yet been revealed, yet can surely beat level 60 characters (Demi-gods of Slane Theocracy), and there are those who aren't part of human society at all (Dragon Lords). Demi-human races have a natural strength that is usually stronger than the average human, such as those of the average beastman has ten times the natural strength of a human, although beastman that are exceptionally strong are rare, such as the Quagoa Lord (Pe Riyuro) who was known as the strongest of his kind at level 38. Still, one could train to be a warrior, a magic caster or a thief. It was not just humans who could train themselves in such techniques. While creatures with racial advantages generally were not inclined towards such training, some of them would put in the effort to pick up such skills, and that made them very difficult opponents for humans. This is the Nazarick enemy powerscale: * Level 1~40 (useless weaklings): 99% of people belongs here. * Level 41~70 (worthy of attention): characters involved in major events. * Level 70+ (worthy of remembrance): only mentioned in the Web Novel or author's blog chat. The following is mentioned by Maruyama in the Author's Blog Chat covering the power level of the new world: Clementine (Black Scripture Equipment) > Gazef (All 5 Kingdom Treasure Equipment) > Clementine (Equipment used during the fight against Momon) > Hamsuke > Gazef > Brain > Gagaran > Zero > Wall (Possibly meant as the max average human's possible limit thru hardwork, this is just a conjecture) > Zaryusu > Climb > a tiger > average human From that, we can guess that the plain listed Gazef/Brain/Gagaran/Zero/Zaryusu/Climb and the like are using standard equipment. As Brain without a sword, would most likely not beat Zero, a monk who doesn't need a weapon. The only official level for a character (taken from all the character sheets) is Zaryusu, who is level 20 on his sheet. Gazef, Brain, Climb, Gagaran as shown above all have character sheets, but no listed level to be reveal. Tier Magic Most of the magic used in the New World is ranked by tier, like in YGGDRASIL. This Tier Magic originated from the Six Gods 600 years ago. In contrast to Wild Magic, Tier Magic is empowered by the use of mana. By the time Eight Greed Kings arrived in the New World 100 years after them, they spread the existence of Tier Magic even further. To this modern day, 2nd tier magic is actually the limit for those who can reach by their own efforts alone. Therefore, techniques related to high-tier magic is scarce among individuals that can used it. Instead, practical low-tier spells were developed - for example, magic that creates salt and spice, makes soil fertile, helps to move heavy objects, etc. Wild Magic According to Fluder, Wild Magic was supposedly looked upon as the primal magic of the New World before the modern Tier Magic from YGGDRASIL was introduced. Unlike Tier Magic, Wild Magic is empowered by the use of soul instead of mana. Dragon Lords were considered to be proficient users of Wild Magic. There are actually some dragons that can used Wild Magic to this day, which is totally different from how Tier Magic works. Particularly, the ones who're proficient in the usage of this magic happens to be mainly the Dragon Lords. However, due to the Eight Greed Kings nearly wiping out most of the Dragon Lords, the users of Wild Magic became scarcer in numbers over the centuries. Moreover, right after Tier Magic became far-reaching among the New World natives, Wild Magic fell into a steady decline, corrupting the way its abilities function systematically for users. In a way, Wild Magic has also now ended up becoming nothing less than a relic of the past as it was even labeled by Fluder to be classified under the status of "ancient." While those possessing the blood of a Dragon Lord can used Wild Magic, it's much harder for hybrids like Draudillon Oriculus to use the magic due to more heavier costs required. Runecraft Prior to the introduction of Tier Magic into the New World, Runecraft was originally the magical art used by dwarves. However, this style of magic fell into decline when more dwarves instead started turning to Tier Magic as an alternative to their magical art. Martial Arts Martial skills that only exist in the New World allows the user to move in ways, which are normally physically impossible. These abilities require concentration to activate, and activating them for a long time may cause exhaustion in the process. Talent Talent is a kind of innate ability that 1 in 200 can get. Various kinds of Talent exist, such as "Strengthening of summoned monsters", "Hastening the growth of a plant", "Forecasting the weather with 70% probability", etc. Talent is not related to normal talent; one with the Talent of strengthening magic power might have no gift in magic itself. In this case, Talent is completely useless for those, who are not magic casters, but regular people. As such, most people do not think of Talent as an important ability, though it would be consider a lucky chance if one had a Talent that matched with one's job. Of course, there are exceptional and rare Talents with very powerful effects, such as innate talent that enables one to freely use any magic artifact, but are usually restricted to people of certain level or conditions. Geographical Features Areas with known locations * [[Azerlisia Mountains|'Azerlisia Mountains']]: A mountain range that runs between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. ** Dwarf Kingdom: Founded by one of the Thirteen Heroes, this nation lies within these mountains. ** [[Great Rift|'Great Rift']]: An unfathomable chasm located west of Feo Jera. ** Land of Molten Magma: An underground region beneath the Azerlisia Mountains. It has a naturally-spawn portal similar in power to the spell, "Gate." ** Maze of Death: An underground labyrinth. * [[Great Lake|'Great Lake']]: A broad lake located in the southern end of the Azerlisia Mountains, about 20 kilometers in diameter. The northern part is deep while southern part is shallow with broad swamp. ** Lizardmen Village: Home of the lizardmen located at the southern part of the Great Lake. * [[Great Forest of Tob|'Tob Forests']]: Forest is located at the south of the Great Lake and the Azerlisia Mountains. The southern part of the forest was the territory of Hamsuke. * Katze Plains: Plains located south of the Tob Forests. This area acts as the battlefield between the Kingdom and the Empire. Many undead monsters appear due to the lingering grudges of the people killed in battle. * [[Re-Estize Kingdom|'Re-Estize Kingdom']]: Located west of the Azerlisia Mountains. ** Re-Estize (City): Capital of Re-Estize Kingdom. * [[Sorcerer Kingdom|'Sorcerer Kingdom']]: Located South of Azerlisia Mountains. ** E-Rantel: Fortress city close to the border between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire and capital of the Sorcerer Kingdom. ** Carne Village: A frontier settlement located northeast of E-Rantel. * [[Baharuth Empire|'Baharuth Empire']]: Located east of the Azerlisia Mountains. ** Arwintar: Capital of the Baharuth Empire. * [[Slane Theocracy|'Slane Theocracy']]: Located south of the Kingdom and the Empire. * [[Argland Council State|'Argland Council State']]: Located northwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom. It is the allied nation of demi-human races. * [[Roble Holy Kingdom|'Roble Holy Kingdom']]: Located southwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Another human nation. ** Great Wall: Located east of the Holy Kingdom. ** Kalinsha: A fortress city in the Northern Holy Kingdom and closest to the Great Wall. ** Dibonei: A fortress city in the Southern Holy Kingdom. ** Hoburns: Capital of the Roble Holy Kingdom. ** Poland: A major city that lies east of Hoburns and west of Kalinsha. ** Rimun: A port city that lies west of Hoburns. * Abelion Hills: A area of hills that lie between the Slane Theocracy and the Roble Holy Kingdom. * [[Dragon Kingdom|'Dragon Kingdom']]: Located south of the Empire, east of the Theocracy. Kingdom founded by a powerful dragon. Ruled by Queen Draudillon Oriculus, great-granddaughter of Brightness Dragon Lord. Dragonic Kingdom is now suffering invasions from their neighbor, the Beastmen Nation. * Elf Country: Located south of the Slane Theocracy. * Karnassus City-State Alliance: Northeast of the Baharuth Empire. Areas with unknown locations * City Under the Floating Castle: Located middle of desert. Capital of the ruined country founded by Eight Greed Kings. * Marine City: Seems to be related with YGGDRASIL players. * Centaurs Plain * Pabilsags Desert * Bown Swamp * Great Minotaur Nation * Beastman Country: Located far east of the Draconic Kingdom. * Troll Kingdom * Valley of Shadows Trivia * While the World of 2138 developed technologies by science, the New World does it through magic. * Interestingly though the written languages used by the New World inhabitants is vastly different from those used by YGGDRASIL players, the two groups use the same numerial system. * According to Ainz's investigations, he learned that the human children in the New World developed faster than those in Suzuki Satoru's world in all aspects, be it in terms of teething, speaking or walking on their own. * Wild Magic and Runecraft came almost close to full extinction thanks to the popularity with modern Tier Magic as they began using it a lot more over the latter. * Whereas the New World inhabitants cannot used Tier Magic to its fullest power unlike players, the True Dragon Lords are having troubles with using Wild Magic because of them. Runecraft on the other hand, just became forgotten steadily over time by most dwarves who thinks of their ancestral magic as now being inferior to the effective Tier Magic. * In contrast to most of the New World inhabitants, the Players, Dragon Lords, and Dwarves were look upon to be master practitioners of their own respected magic. Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Worlds